Et soudain les fans accourent
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Mais… mais… que ce passe t’il ? Que fontils ? On peut avoir un autographe ? [Heero et Duo braquent une banque et… ça devient vite… non, C’EST du n’importe quoi XD. Cadeau de moi à moi. Aaah, comment me remercier XD] yaoi quand même.


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre: Et soudain... les fans accourent (titre nul, mais j'en ai pas trouvé d'autre)  
Genre: euuuh gros délire mais ça reste du yaoï pur et dur ;-)  
Disclaimer: les persos sont autant à moi que 1+1 font 14  
Note de l'auteur: **J'ai craqué.** N**e vous fiez pas à la n'importe-****quoititude**** de cette fic, lisez-la au deuxième degré même le début****, et lisez-la jusqu'au bout**** XD**** Aujourd'hui j'****ai 19 ans.**** Je les fête toute seule dans mon 9 mètres carré T.T.  
**Note 2:** Le début ****de la**** fic est nul, mais il me fallait une entrée en scène…****à**** partir de «Et soudain» ça devient intéressant XD)**

* * *

**Et soudain... les fans accourent**

**Banque générale de la colonie L«un chiffre qu'on s'en fout»**

**Pour que vous soyez au courant avant: la guerre est finie mais deux des g-boys trouvent que la paix c'est trop ****caaalme****. Et ils préfèrent quand c'est un ****ptit**** peu plus trop moins ****caaalme**

Heero et Duo en tenue de Matrix avec longs manteaux noirs trop classes et frocs noirs de cuir moulant (sans les lunettes) débarquent (et là on bénit les créateurs du film Matrix). Sans cagoule (sinon on pourrait pas voir leur mâââgnifique visage), et ULTRA sexy. Un flingue dans chaque main (ça fait deux flingues chacun et quatre flingues en tout, z'avez vu comme c'est pas dur les maths avec des bishos).

Duo avec un sourire vachement détendu.

Heero avec un air sérieux.

Les deux se mettent à tirer partout comme des cow-boys.

Heero: TOUT LE MONDE LES MAINS SUR LA TÊTE!! C'EST UN HOLD-UP!!

Duo: ET UNE PRISE D'OTAGE!! COUCHEZ-VOUS!! SAUF CEUX QUI SONT DERRIERE LES GUICHETS!!

Les gens se retournent vers eux en sursaut et affolés, ils hurlent en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles et s'accroupissent sous les tirs (certains crèvent aussi). Une secrétaire en talons aiguilles qui avait une pile de feuille dans ses mains trébuche et se casse la tronche par terre, faisant voler la pile de feuilles. Elle a l'air con mais tout le monde s'en tape, trop occuper à paniquer.

Heero: LES MAINS SUR LA TÊTE J'AI DIS!! ET COUCHES!! COUCHE-TOI CONNARD OU JE TE BUTE!!

Duo: VOS GUEULES !!

_(qu'ils__ sont vulgaires!)_ Heero shoote sur un homme accroupi qui s'affale par terre, les mains plaquées sur son crâne, sans demander son reste. Duo se promène dans la salle en veillant à ce que tout le monde se couche bien. Les gens obéissent en se taisant docilement mais en exprimant sur leur figure leur air terrorisé. L'américain arrive tranquillement au guichet et demande à un type qui tremble comme un milk-shake.

Duo: Appelle tout le personnel. Et le patron.

Le type s'exécute, prit d'un coup de la maladie de Parkinson au stade final.

Duo: Tu leur diras aussi que mon mec a piraté leur système d'alarme et d'évacuation. Personne peut sortir et on leur laisse le choix de venir tout seuls comme des grands ou c'est nous qui venons les chercher, mais je sais pas s'ils apprécieraient.

Au terme d'un certain moment, les nerfs du type lâchent complètement et au téléphone, il bégaye tellement qu'on ne le comprend plus. Duo lève les yeux en l'air, soupire et une balle venant de derrière lui fait un mini courant d'air à une de ses mèches rebelles et vient se figer dans la tête du type. Plusieurs personnes échappent des cris et des sanglots que Heero fait taire à coups de pied (quelle brute). Duo se recoiffe la mèche et récupère le téléphone avant que le mort ne tombe au sol avec.

Duo: Oui allo? C'est pour un empreint à durée indéterminée.

Quelques instants plus tard, de nouvelles personnes avec le directeur arrivent dans la grande salle en retenant leur souffle, eux aussi pétrifiés (on aura comprit que tout le monde a super peur).

Heero: Notre camion, juste là, à deux mètres de l'entrée, est vide. Si dans une demi-heure il n'est pas plein, j'extermine tout le monde.

Le directeur fixe le camion de déménageur avec des yeux désespérés.

Et la remorque juste à coté.

Un homme couché derrière Heero se prend pour un super héro et se lève brusquement avec comme plan (débile quand on connaît Heero) de se jeter sur lui et le désarmer, mais il se fait arrêter dans son élan par le japonais qui a le temps de faire un quadruple salto arrière suivi d'un flip et d'un full back back groupé (1), et le trouer de plusieurs balles.

Duo applaudit avec enthousiasme (mais étrangement c'est le seul).

Une femme, sûrement la philosophe du los, tente sa chance et de raisonner les deux hommes et lève timidement la voix.

-Mais… mais pourquoi vous faîtes ça?? (_c__f__: «mais pourquoi est-il si méchant?–PARCE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!» XD __OrangHeero__ rouge)_

C'est LA question qu'il fallait poser et les deux terroristes s'échangent un regard plein de complicité.

Heero claque trois fois dans ses mains.

**Et soudain** la scène change (mais les otages restent). Duo se retrouve avec des baguettes dans les mains, sur un tabouret devant une batterie, tandis que Heero sort une guitare électrique de nulle part et il met des lunettes noires qui lui donnent trop un style. La pièce devient sombre et les spots éclairent les deux terroristes musiciens qui se roulent une méga pelle de la mort qui tue. Les fans (principalement des femmes) accourent, enjambent les otages (ça devient une course d'obstacles) et se précipitent vers les deux stars, mais la sécurité arrive juste à temps pour mettre des barrières autour d'eux, pour qu'ils puissent avoir de l'espace libre et pour que les fans en extase ne leur sautent pas dessus.

Duo se la pète en jouant des doigts avec ses baguettes et commence à frapper sur sa batterie. Heero balance sa tête d'avant en arrière au rythme de l'américain et il le rejoint à la gratte.

L'intro musicale finie, Heero colle sa bouche à un micro posé sur un pied à sa hauteur et se met à chanter d'une voix railleuse et virile tout en jouant de sa gratte d'une façon bourrine. Les fans se taisent pour écouter le chanteur et pour baver au rythme de la batterie endiablée de Duo (et on oublie pas la gratte non plus).

La salle commence à chauffer.

**Je chante dans ma baignoire un groupe rock des ****C****olonies**

**On répète dans l'garage tous les mardis et les jeudis**

**Quand au bout de deux heures on a assez fait de bruit**

**On ****va chez les voisins et on vandalise leurs biens**

Tout le monde se met à sauter (sauf les otages qui sont toujours couchés et qui regardent comme ils peuvent la scène…).

_(Refrain)_

**Si j'avais le ****porte****f****euille**** d****u beau ****Milliardo**

**Je m'achèterai****s**** des mines ****que je**** poserai à St Malo**

**Si j'avais le compte en banque de ****Relena**

**J'****achèterai****s**** un fusil ou non plutôt un bazooka**

Duo se défonce et frappe avec violence ses cymbales. Heero headbang, tous les fans crient de jouissance et ceux de derrière poussent pour pouvoir voir plus près les artistes. Les types de la sécu commencent à passer des bouteilles d'eau pour les fans de devant qui ont déjà soif. Ces derniers arrêtent de sauter mais pas de pousser et de gémir tellement les deux gars sont excitants, youhou.

Heero se rapproche du micro, après avoir fait plusieurs tours rapides sur lui-même pour le fun et le spectacle, et continue sa chanson. Des petites gouttes de sueur se font s'apercevoir sur son front, certaines fans tombent dans les pommes et se font évacuer.

**C'est beau les ****C****olonies on dit que c'est le ****paradis**

**Mais si j'avais du blé je partirai ****bien ****loin d'ici**

**Souvent les soirs d'été j'****pose une bombe ****à l'hypermarché**

**Je ferme doucement les yeux et j'écoute les ****gens hurler**

A nouveau les fans forment une masse compact en et se mettent à sauter en rythme à l'approche du refrain. Duo accélère le tempo aux toms juste avant qu'il ne commence et ses fans envient sérieusement son tabouret sur lequel il imprime des mouvements involontairement provoquant.

_(Refrain)_

**Si j'avais le porte****feuille ****d****u médecin**** Sally**

**J'****achèterai****s**** un sniper ****pour l'accrocher**** au d'****ssus**** d'mon lit**

**Si j'avais le compte en banque des ****Noventa**

**J'****achèterai****s**** un lance-flamme pour cramer ****Cuba**

Heero fait le tour du cercle et passe près des barrières pour narguer les fans qui tendent la main vers lui et tentent de le toucher au passage. Ceux de devant sont écrasés contre les barrières mais continuent de crier quand même. Les barrières sont repoussées par la même occasion et la sécu a de plus en plus de mal à gérer la foule entre ceux qui évacuent et ceux qui poussent.

Duo fixe un point parmi les fans et fait un clin d'œil. Les fans situés ici redoublent leurs cris et tendent la main vers Duo comme des mongols _(et dire que j'ai ressemblé à ça moi... quelle honte, c'est bon la honte XD)._

Heero, bête de scène, revient à son micro et à sa gratte et tout le monde se tait et arrêtent de sauter.

**Le****s discriminations le racisme**** les persécutions**

**Tout ça c'est démodé**** moi j'mets tout l'monde dans l'même panier**

**Je flingue**** sans exception la foule****, les gentils comme**** les cons**

**Comme ça y'a pas d'chouchous**** y'a pas d'gagnants y'a pas d'jaloux**

Les sauts reprennent, plus haut _(vous pouvez le faire aussi! __:p )_

_(Refrain)_

**Si j'avais le porte****feuille de ****Mariemey****a**

**J****'****lancerai****s ****des ****lacrymo****s**** du Togo ****jusqu'aux Tonga**

**Si j'avais le compte en banque de Quatre Winner**

**Je m'achèterai****s**** des ****balles**** de toutes les couleurs !**

Heero arrête de jouer et pose sa gratte pour retirer son t-shirt (ils ont aussi changé de fringues comme par magie quand ils ont commencé leur chanson) et le jeter parmi les fans. Il y a un mouvement de foule énorme et les fans se jettent dessus comme des demeurés en s'écrasant et se l'arrachent, se griffent, se mordent, se tabassent, le mettant en pièce.

Le japonais dévoile son torse puissant et luisant de sueur et les fans en nage aussi se mettent à haleter en plus de hurler. Il va près de Duo qui bat comme un malade et dont le t-shirt et les cheveux se sont collés à la peau avec la transpiration, puis lui lèche du cou jusqu'à la tempe. Un flot plus important de fans tombent dans les vapes, se faisant évacuer comme ils peuvent par la sécurité ou par derrière (ou se faisant écraser), et d'autres s'égosillent en chœur en profitant pour gruger ceux qui se sont évanouit, les faisant disparaître et les relarguant derrière.

Heero fait deux bonds souples jusqu'à son micro et recommence de jouer de la guitare.

**Moi aussi si je pouvais j'irai bien en Amérique**

**Faire exploser des tours**** avec mon ****ptit**** ami Duo**

**Mais j'ai encore au moins cinq mecs à ****dégommer**

**Je remonte sur ma moto et ****au feu rouge**** je mets**** l'****turbo**

Les fans se mettent à chanter le refrain avec Heero. Duo chante aussi (sans micro) à fond dans le truc tout en jouant de sa batterie (enfin à ce stade, c'est plus jouer, c'est brutaliser) en frappant dans tous les sens qu'on a l'impression qu'il fait du n'importe quoi mais en fait c'est tout calculé c'est ça donne un pur son _(allez, tout le monde chante là! On connaît tous l'air! XD)_

_(Refrain)_

**Si j'avais le porte****feuille**** de ****Kushrenada**

**Je m'achèterai****s**** pas des sabres, nan mais ****oh ****ça va pas?**

**Si j'****avais le compte en banque ****de Chang ****WuFei**

**J'achèterai****s**** des grenades et je les dégoupillerai****s**

Heero se caresse les pectoraux et ses abdominaux, Duo se lèche les lèvres et des fans poussent des orgasmes en tendant les mains et en suppliant du regard. La sécu croule sous les évacuations et les barrières qui sont reculées petit à petit, rétrécissant l'espace des artistes.

_(air__ du refrain)_

**Mais ****j'****ai**** pas une ****belle limousine comme ****Relena**

**J'aurai****s**** du l'épous****er mais elle aussi je ****l'ai**** butée**

**Et ****j'ai**** pas de la classe comme ****les ****Noventa**

**Je pourrai**** pas être James Bond**

**Comme au cinéma**

Tout le monde se pogote. Duo s'excite sur sa caisse. Heero boit à une bouteille une gorgée d'eau et la crache sur son public qui hurle de bonheur _(eh oui, quand notre idole nous crache de l'eau dessus, je peux vous dire par expérience qu'on est content XD par contre je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi parce que je ne sais pas XD)_. Et après l'avoir vidé sur les fans qui meurent de chaud et de soif, il la balance parmi eux. De nouveau les fans se la dispute sauvagement _(c'est vrai qu'une bouteille en plastique… c'est fantastique! XD)_.

_(Refrain)_

**Si j'avais le porte****feuille de ****Trowa**** Barton**

**Bah j'pourrai****s**** rien m'acheter à part peut être un trombone (2)**

**Si j'avais le compte en banque de ****Dorothy**

**J'achèterais une mitrailleuse que j'aimerai toute ma vie****…**

Heero fait un dernier rift en pétant une corde et la bandoulière de sa pauvre gratte au passage (3) et pousse un «Yeah!» final de sa voix vibrante et bandante qui fini d'achever les fans à bout de souffle. Duo continue encore un peu à martyriser sa batterie de toutes ses forces, ses muscles saillants, les yeux fermés, tellement dans son tripe, ignorant les fans qui hurlent son nom. Heero pose sa gratte et prend son pied de micro qu'il fracasse contre les amplis (4), assommant deux mecs du staff par la même occasion quand ceux-ci se ruent pour tenter de sauver le matos.

Des «I love you» fusent avec des pleurs d'émotion. Quand Duo termine de tambouriner comme un barbare sa batterie qui tient encore debout par la force du saint esprit, et en finissant par un bruit de cymbale assourdissant, les fans se mettent à crier des «EN-CO-RE!! EN-CO-RE!!» et les gars de la sécu prient pour que ça s'arrête, totalement débordés.

Heero se met derrière Duo, colle son bassin à lui, prendre sa tête entre ses mains et la fait rejeter en arrière pour l'emballer comme un dingue. Les fans s'extasient de plus belle, les applaudissent et les acclament en sifflant. Les doigts de Duo se fourragent farouchement dans les cheveux de Heero puis glissent sur sa nuque. Le palot goulu dure plusieurs minutes sans que les ovations des fans ne faiblissent _(et tout le monde bave XD)_

Ils se séparent avec un petit lapement de langue et Duo se lève pour lancer ses baguettes dans la foule. Ce fut encore une baston générale pour essayer d'avoir une baguette, et une d'elles fut cassée en deux sous la violence des conflits. Heero, de son coté, embrasse son médiator et le lance à son tour, ainsi que ceux qui ornaient son pied de micro. Ah bah non il l'a bousillé… bon bah il lance qu'un médiator alors (et tous les fans sont déçu). Enfin, les deux hommes se plaquent virilement l'un contre l'autre sous les hourras du public et se mangent la bouche et la langue avidement. Duo promenant ses mains folles sur le dos nu de Heero et le japonais infiltrant les siennes dans le fut du natté. Heero plongea ensuite dans le cou de son compagnon, qui le lui offrit sans conditions, et fit jouer sa langue et ses dents sur la peau lisse d'un Duo tout sourire.

Quand le fanservice transformé en début de baise amoureuse prit fin, **tout se remit en place** **d'un coup** sous les yeux apeurés des otages toujours au sol, tétanisés par la peur (ouais, à la base c'est une prise d'otage). Les fans se cassèrent aussi vite qu'ils se sont ramenés. La sécu se barre elle aussi avec les barrières et les mecs du staff remettent tout en place en rangeant batterie, guitare, micro, amplis, fils, cadavres de bouteilles en plastique et en nettoyant le sol.

Heero et Duo retrouvent leurs habits de braqueurs/terroristes et Heero range ses lunettes noires dans sa poche.

Aucun bruit. Les otages tremblent au sol, se demandent dans leur tête ce qu'il va bien advenir d'eux et regardent les deux hommes qui les surplombent, la peur dans le ventre. Surtout qu'ils ont que dalle compris à la scène _(et __je sais__ pas s'ils sont les seuls XD)_.

Et comme aucun otage n'applaudit, Heero tire sur tout le monde.

-

Et tout le monde meurt.

-

Duo: Bah c'est malin. Et comment on va faire pour ouvrir le coffre?

Heero: On l'explose!

Duo: Ouais. Sauf que tu te rappelles, on a donné nos gundams à la fin de la guerre pour que les bâtiments importants, genre les banques, récupèrent le gundamium pour la sécurité et les coffres. Et le gundamium, c'est indestructible.

Heero: …

OWARI (enfin!)

* * *

**XD**

**Oui, bonjour? XD**

**Tarée? Moi? Mais d'où sortez-vous cela? XD (j'ai le droit, c'est mon jour !)**

**Note finale: ****J'avais écris un concert version trash gore et par un moment je me suis ****vaguement ****dis que j'allais l'adapter à ****gundam ****wing****, mais c'est tellement trash gore que même moi je suis dégoutée quand je le lis XD**** Donc j'ai renoncé.**

_Les vraies paroles __de la chanson __(Manu Chao)_

_Je chante dans les Glaviots un groupe punk de Normandie  
__On répète dans la grange tous les mardis et les jeudis  
__Quand au bout d'un quart d'heure on a assez fait de bruit  
__On s'assoie dans le foin et on chante ce refrain__Si j'avais le portefeuille de Manu Chao__  
Je partirais en vacances au moins jusqu'au Congo  
__Si j'avais le compte en banque de Louise Attaque  
__Je partirais en vacances au moins jusqu'à Pâques_

_C'est beau la Normandie comme le dit ma grand tante Marie  
__Mais si j'avais du blé je partirais bien loin d'ici  
__Souvent les soirs d'été je m'assoie dans les champs de blé  
__Je ferme doucement les yeux et j'écoute les pommiers chanter_

_Si j'avais le portefeuille de Manu Chao  
__Je partirais en vacances avec tous mes potos  
__Si j'avais le compte en banque de Louise Attaque  
__Je partirais en vacances au moins jusqu'à Pâques  
__  
__Si j'avais le portefeuille de Manu Chao  
__Je partirais en vacances dans une superbe auto  
__Si j'avais le compte en banque de Louise Attaque  
__Je partirais en vacances au moins jusqu'à Pâques_

_Moi aussi si je pouvais j'irais bien jusqu'au Mexique  
__Boire de la téquila avec le commandant Marcos  
__Mais j'ai encore au moins cinq hectares à labourer  
__Je remonte sur mon tracteur et__ je chante pour me donner du cœu__r_

_Si j'avais le portefeuille de Manu Chao  
__Je partirais en vacances au moins jusqu'au Congo  
__Si j'avais le compte en banque de Louise Attaque  
__Je partirais en vacances au moins jusqu'à Pâques_

_Mais j'ai pas un beau chapeau comme Manu Chao  
__E__t __j'irai en vacances seulement à Saint __Lô  
__Et j'ai pas de la classe comme Didier __Wampas  
__Je resterai pour les vacances__Tout seul avec mes vaches_

_Si j'avais le portefeuille de Manu Chao  
__Je partirais en vacances avec tous mes potos  
__Si j'avais le compte en banque de la Louise Attaque  
__Je partirais en vacances au moins jusqu'à Pâques_

(J'ai rajouté un paragraphe entre deux refrains, je trouvais que ça faisait trop de refrain XD.)

(1) full back back groupé: Triple rotation avec une vrille dans le 1er salto. Cette figure, de plus en plus rare en compétition, peut aussi être réalisée dans une position carpée.

(2) mais on peut faire des TAS de choses avec un trombone ! XD On l'a prouvé en cours d'anglais cette semaine ! Je peux vous écrire un livre sur toute l'utilité du trombone ! Ca va de se curer les dents à raccrocher les feuilles des arbres aux branches quand en Automne elles tombent, et j'en passe XD.

(3) non non, je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée des déboires de Die dans Dir en grey XD

(4) et là je ne fais aucune référence à Kaoru-sama toujours dans Dir en grey :p


End file.
